The desired length of deviated or horizontal sections in well systems is getting longer and longer as operators are trying to reach more of a given subterranean zone with a single well. The longer length presents more friction, and thus presents problems in getting the completion liner to the toe of the wellbore because the maximum frictional force in driving the liner from the surface to the final depth can be greater than the force available to drive the liner to final depth.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.